


O Hóspede

by DK_Alves



Category: South Park
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, KyleBowl, M/M, Suspense, bottom!Craig, cryle - Freeform, top!kyle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: De férias em seu loft, localizado em Londres, Craig recebe a ligação de seu amigo Tweek, pedindo que Tucker deixasse Kyle Broflovski passar alguns dias com ele.No entanto, algumas coisas esquisitas começam a acontecer e Craig passa a desconfiar do hóspede.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| Suspense || Cryle || Baseado em um relato no Twitter || +18 ||





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olááá!! Olha quem está aqui novamente!  
> Essa fanfic surgiu de repente, a pedido da [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) que viu um relato no Twitter e achou a ideia maravilhosa para uma história. Foi feita "correndo" e nada muito bem aprofundada (apesar de ter 3 capítulos), então me perdoem por qualquer coisa!
> 
> E como viram, terá três capítulos de fic, então espero que sejam suficientes para que gostem dela hehehe.
> 
> Enfim, vamos logo ao que interessa! Aliás, perceberam que o shipp é diferente, né? Adorei a dinâmica deles <3
> 
> Observação: O link do relato do Twitter estarão nas notas finais!
> 
>  
> 
> AVISO: Há certas partes na histórias que sei que podem ser fortes, então se tem alguém que não gosta deste tipo de conteúdo, nem leia!!
> 
> Devidamente avisados, vamos para a leitura!

— Tweek, não! Não quero receber ninguém na minha casa, ainda mais o Broflovski com suas merdas nerd. — Craig dizia com seus olhos fechados, já impaciente com a insistência do amigo do outro lado do telefone.

Tucker havia acabado de chegar de um passeio no meio da cidade, onde o jovem fora em um tour por Londres para conhecer alguns pontos turísticos, sendo um deles o _Science Museum_ , local de seu maior interesse. No entanto, a viagem toda havia sido uma droga devido as senhoras e um grupo de homens, que eram tremendamente irritantes e não calavam a boca um segundo atrapalhando a concentração de Craig para as explicações do guia. E agora, tendo seu melhor amigo lhe perturbando para aceitar Kyle, um colega em comum, o deixava ainda mais cansado, lembrando-lhe como seu dia havia sido uma droga.

— _Merdas nerd? Craig, você é tão nerd quanto ele, homem! Vocês gostam mesmas coisas, e só não interagem para saberem disso!_ — Tweek do outro lado parecia disposto a convencê-lo de que Kyle era uma boa pessoa, fazendo Tucker apenas balançar a cabeça em um “não”.

— Cara, o que ganho com ele em casa? Faz nem dois dias que cheguei aqui, nem aproveitei a casa e você já quer que eu receba o Broflovski? Não sabia que ele era interesseiro a ponto de te perturbar pra ficar de graça na cidade.

O moreno se levantou do sofá onde estava e seguiu até a área da cozinha, pegando um pacotinho de ervas. Prensou o aparelho com o seu ombro contra a orelha enquanto pegava uma colher da gaveta e um pouco das ervas e despejava numa chaleira que descansava sobre o escorredor de louça.

— _Não, cara! O Kyle não é interesseiro, ele está na cidade para uma pesquisa, e como você mora próximo ao Museu de História, seria mais fácil pra ele._

— Se ele está na cidade, então que continue onde está. — Tucker mantinha sua voz calma e sem expressão alguma, mesmo com a impaciência transbordando de si e jogando a colher com um pouco de violência na pia.

— _Craig... Por favor! Cara, ele fez muitas coisas legais por mim desde nossa infância, eu só quero retribuir o favor, e como você foi passar suas férias por aí, achei que seria legal deixá-lo mais confortável na viagem dele..._ — O loiro começou a baixar sua voz, tornando-se melancólica e carregada de uma tristeza que Tucker não podia suportar.

O moreno não conseguia dizer não para seu amigo quando ele se mostrava triste, sempre fora assim. Mesmo que Craig estivesse muito estressado com algo, Tweek o fazia mudar rapidamente e aceitar o que fosse apenas com um pouco de drama.

E não, Tweak não era aproveitador ou algo assim, Tucker já refletira sobre isso uma vez, o loiro apenas insistia nas coisas quando sabia que isso não afetaria o mais alto em algo ou em coisas e situações fossem muito proveitosas ou que o moreno não odiasse, como no caso de Broflovski.

Craig nunca fora próximo de Kyle, eles nunca tiveram muitos assuntos em comum, mesmo que de alguma forma lhe diziam serem parecidos, seja na forma fria e racional de suas decisões e atitudes; o lado nerd que cada um possuía; a sinceridade ou na maneira que chegavam às mesmas conclusões.

Porém, eles também eram diferentes demais, e isso causava um grande conflito entre ambos, especialmente a forma impulsiva, persistente e explosiva do ruivo, um contraste gritante com a forma contida, calma e apática de Tucker.

Muitos de seus colegas e até no seu grupo, como Clyde e Token, diziam o quanto Kyle e Tweek eram parecidos e que se ele aguentava um, conseguiria suportar o outro facilmente. Contudo, não era fácil assim, Broflovski lhe passava uma sensação diferente de seu melhor amigo, o ruivo simplesmente parecia sempre estar julgando alguém com seu olhar afiado e questionador.

E não que o moreno tivesse optado por ser amigo do ruivo ou algo assim, mas como Tweek e Kyle eram amigos e às vezes surgia no grupo para trocarem algumas palavras, Craig se mantinha distante e preferia não conversar com ele, o que chamava atenção de seus amigos que se davam muito bem com o ruivo. Situação que contrastava com o passado onde eles saíam no soco no meio do refeitório da escola quando ainda eram crianças.

— _Craig? Por favor?_ — A voz de Tweek surgiu novamente, tirando o moreno de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o voltar a sua tarefa, onde logo encheu a chaleira de água e a colocou para ferver.

— E quando ele viria para cá? — Perguntou, já desistindo de prosseguir com suas negativas. Não conseguiria recusar o loiro outra vez. — Mas já aviso que se me irritar, vou chutar ele daqui. — Acrescentou, voltando para a área da sala e se jogando no sofá.

— _Obrigado, cara!_ — O moreno pode sentir a felicidade do amigo, já projetando a imagem do sorriso do loiro em sua mente — _Eu vou avisar ele já, e provavelmente..._ — Deu uma pequena pausa antes de voltar — _Chegará daqui uma hora._

Tucker arqueou as sobrancelhas, notando como tudo já havia sido resolvido rapidamente.

_Vocês já sabiam que eu cederia_ , pensou, segurando um suspiro derrotado e ao mesmo tempo irritado com a ideia de que ambos já estavam tramando esse pedido, antes de ligar para Craig.

— _Muito obrigado, cara. Eu prometo que quando você voltar vou compensar com algo._ — Seu timbre, agora mais doce, foi o suficiente para acalmar Craig, que apenas sorriu minimamente.

Tweak sempre fora bom em acalmar Tucker, seja a situação que fosse.

Ambos finalizaram a conversa antes de desligarem o telefone, recebendo mais um agradecimento do loiro por Craig ter cedido a hospedagem para o ruivo. Assim que desligarem o telefone, o moreno jogou uma olhada para o teto, pensando que tipo de comida pediria após terminar de arrumar sua casa antes do jovem chegar, agora que tinha uma visita.

Ele pegou seu celular novamente, indo direto para um aplicativo de entrega de comida, escolhendo uma opção mais barata de prato para pedir mais tarde e depois ligou seu bluetooth, tocando uma música em seguida que se distribuiu por toda a casa através do aparelho de som embutido no teto.

O moreno se levantou do sofá, se dirigiu para seu quarto e começou a arrumá-lo, enquanto imaginava que tipo de hospedagem teria com Broflovski em sua casa.

 

Eram quase sete horas quando Kyle tocou a campainha, exatamente no horário indicado por Tweek. Estava chovendo lá fora e Craig percebeu que provavelmente Broflovski estaria se molhando com as gotas que escapavam da pequena cobertura de sua porta. E ele se aproveitou disso, enrolando-se ainda mais para ir até a entrada e atendê-lo.

Tucker estava arrumando a mesa, apenas sendo educado, colocando empanados de frango e macarrão instantâneo, ainda quentes, que chegaram há poucos minutos. Ele tinha acabado de arrumar sua casa quando a refeição chegou que nem dera tempo de colocar os pratos, por isso demorou um pouco mais colocando os pratos, copos para o suco, e os talheres.

Assim que terminou, finalmente seguiu foi atender a porta.

Ao abrir, deu de cara com o ruivo segurando suas malas ao lado do corpo, com os cabelos completamente molhados. Os cachos caíam na frente de sua testa, enfeitando o rosto salpicado de sardas, as bochechas levemente coradas e um sorriso cortês. Suas roupas — uma camisa social preta e calças jeans justas — coladas ao corpo por baixo do casaco pesado e ensopado. Craig apenas observou o rapaz sem expressão, sem a mínima vontade de deixá-lo entrar.

— Boa noite, Craig. — Saudou Kyle, sentindo as gotas de chuvas caírem ainda mais sobre suas costas já encharcadas.

— Boa noite, Broflovski. — Respondeu apático, demonstrando toda a sua contrariedade de tê-lo por ali.

— Tweek me contou que você me deixou passar alguns dias aqui na sua casa, fico muito agradecido pela sua bondade. — O ruivo deu um passo para frente, apenas para sair do alcance das gotas que escorriam da pequena cobertura sobre a porta.

Craig apenas assistiu, sem pena alguma do rapaz encharcado, entretanto, segurou um suspiro cedendo à situação.

— Espere aí, Broflovski, vou buscar uma toalha e panos para o chão, não quero que molhe meu piso. — Falou o moreno antes de seguir para o andar superior, se dirigindo para o banheiro de divisória de vidro transparente e retirando dos armários os tecidos.

Kyle, que já começava a sentir muito frio, apenas observou o interior do loft, achando-o extremamente sofisticado, esfregando todo o dinheiro que o moreno possuía. Tudo ali era de qualidade, mesmo estando longe o suficiente para analisar melhor.

Só na parte de baixo havia uma cozinha com uma ilha e banquetas. Uma mesa de dois lugares um pouco afastada, sendo provavelmente a área da sala de jantar, depois vinha a sala de estar com um sofá pequeno e mais duas poltronas, uma televisão enorme, alguns armários e enfeites espalhados pelo térreo, além das enormes janelas que cobriam de uma ponta a outra na sala de estar.

Logo a sua frente ele podia avistar a escada, que embaixo tinha o que parecia ser uma parte de armazenamento, com a divisória coberta de espelhos. Dali onde estava não podia ver o andar superior, que ficava bem acima da sua cabeça, porém, já desconfiava que fosse o quarto e banheiro.

O ruivo percebeu o quão pequeno era o local, nem havia espaço para pôr um colchão na parte inferior, era tudo muito apertado e fazia Broflovski pensar que era muito diminuto para mais de uma pessoa morar.

Tucker surgiu das escadas, trazendo os panos e toalha nas mãos, que a jogou no rosto do sardento. Os outros tecidos ele desdobrou e jogou no chão, antes de apontar e pedir que o ruivo deixasse suas malas ali.

 

— E entra logo, não quero que fique resfriado e passe pra mim depois. — Pediu, sem preocupação alguma em sua voz. Kyle apenas assentiu e pôs suas malas para dentro, na área indicada e logo entrou para a residência, retirando seus calçados, deixando-os ao seu lado em cima do pano e ajeitando seu casaco molhado no cabide enquanto usava a toalha para enxugar seus cabelos que pingavam um pouco.

Tucker foi para o lado do menor, fechando a porta e se afastou, apenas encarando o hóspede passar a toalha de seu cabelo para o abdômen e braços, por cima da camisa que mal estava molhada, e logo depois passando nas calças, apenas para retirar um pouco da umidade. Ele sabia que deveria falar alguma coisa com Kyle, manter uma relação mais amigável e não deixar um clima estranho entre eles, mas Craig não conseguia se importar com isso, ele apenas queria comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho quente e deitar em sua cama para dormir ao som da chuva.

Porém, seus planos pareciam estar longe de acontecer, tendo uma visita inesperada que quebraria toda a sua rotina de férias, que consistia em dormir, acordar e escrever. Passear pela cidade, voltar para casa, comer, tomar banho... às vezes jogar alguma coisa e depois dormir.

Ele não podia mais dar seus passeios ou dormir mais cedo que o "convidado", pelo menos ele não se sentiria à vontade em deixar Broflovski ficar livre em sua casa como se fosse do ruivo também, ainda mais sem uma proximidade entre ambos.

O ruivo terminou de se secar, atraindo a atenção de Craig, que estava distraído sobre o que faria agora que não estava mais sozinho em sua residência. O mais alto apenas pegou a toalha e pediu que o sardento adentrasse e o seguisse para a cozinha enquanto o anfitrião levava o pano para o banheiro e pendurava num minivaral sobre a parede.

Assim que voltou, encontrou Kyle já mexendo em seu celular, sentado em frente a um dos pratos de macarrão instantâneo, que agora parecia estar frio. Ele seguiu até lá, sentando-se também, fazendo Broflovski largar o aparelho, deixando-o ao lado de seu prato, e encarando o moreno dos olhos acinzentados.

O mais alto apenas puxou seu prato para mais perto de si, pegou o talher e começou a comer, misturando os empanados no meio da massa. O ruivo o imitou, mastigando a comida. Em alguns momentos eles trocaram olhares, mas sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

 

Broflovski tentava pensar em alguma coisa para conversar, porém, não fazia ideia do que poderia dizer. Ele sabia que Craig tinha odiado sua visita, o moreno não gostava de estar próximos a pessoas que ele não conseguia ou não tentava ser amigo e Kyle entendia isso, se fosse ele no lugar do mais alto, provavelmente teria a mesma reação, porém, o sardento precisava ficar ali.

Bem, isso se seu interesse fosse um motivo importante.

O moreno o olhou novamente, percebendo que agora o convidado parecia preso em seus pensamentos, quando finalmente decidiu falar algo.

— Não tem espaço para você dormir aqui embaixo e não quero empurrar todas as coisas daqui e amontoar em qualquer canto, não tem espaço suficiente pra isso. — O anfitrião pegou a jarra de suco e despejou no seu próprio copo — Por isso, vou encher um colchão no andar de cima, ao lado da minha cama. É o único lugar possível e espero que não se importe com colchão inflável, pois só tem isso.

Kyle, que estava absorto em sua mente segundos atrás, prestou atenção nas palavras do mais alto, sorrindo com a "preocupação" do moreno sobre onde ele dormiria.

— Muito obrigado, cara. Não precisa se preocupar, eu dormiria até no chão puro se fosse a única opção. — Riu de sua própria frase, recebendo apenas um olhar questionador de volta, como se Tucker estivesse perguntando o motivo da graça. Isso fez Kyle soltar mais um riso.

O ruivo gostava muito de Craig, gostava da maneira que o mais alto levava a vida e suas reações sobre cada acontecimento. O moreno era alguém muito sério e sempre alheio a tudo que acontecia, era pragmático e possuía um bom coração, mesmo que escondesse no fundo de sua expressão fria.

Pelo menos eram coisas que ele sabia diretamente de Tweek, enquanto outras eram das coisas que percebia quando se juntava a eles para conversar com o loiro, contudo, não fora isso que lhe chamara a atenção sobre Craig, o mais alto era também muito bonito, com a expressão apática enquanto seus olhos cinzas eram sempre expressivos, demonstrando tudo o que tentava esconder.

Tucker era um enigma e se tinha uma coisa que o ruivo gostava era desvendar qualquer tipo de mistério.

— Eu poderia deixá-lo dormir no chão então, assim me poupa o esforço de encher e arrumar tudo. — Craig respondeu ainda indignado com os risos sem motivo do ruivo, que mesmo assim continuava.

— Cara, não se preocupe, eu posso arrumar tudo. — O ruivo serviu seu copo com suco também, bebeu um gole e voltou a falar — Mas gostaria de tomar um banho antes, pode ser?

Após terminarem a refeição, o anfitrião apontou onde ficava o banheiro, avisando que havia tudo o que precisava por lá e pediu que deixasse a roupa dentro da máquina de lavar. O ruivo foi até uma de suas malas e pegou algumas roupas e logo se dirigiu ao andar de cima, deixando Craig limpando a bagunça, o que era a melhor coisa no momento, já que o moreno nem podia voltar ao seu quarto devido as paredes de vidro que dividia o banheiro de seu quarto.

— Ah, tem isso também... — Lembrou para si mesmo, que ele também não poderia nem usar mais o banheiro com privacidade.

 

Após terminar seus afazeres, Tucker foi até as malas de Kyle e as observou, analisando, se perguntando o que tanto tinha ali dentro. Ele queria levar para o pé da escada e pedir que Broflovski levasse aquelas coisas para cima, mas como ainda estava muito molhado, ele simplesmente se dirigiu ao sofá e ficou esperando o ruivo acabar seu banho.

Foram mais uns minutos de espera quando finalmente o ruivo desceu, trajando uma calça de moletom larga e uma regata branca apertada que modelava seu abdômen, mostrando as sardas presentes em seus braços e pescoço expostos. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, porém com cachos bem definidos que caíam sobre sua testa.

Tucker encarou-o por alguns segundos, assistindo o rapaz seguir até suas malas e retirar alguma coisa de lá antes de virar para Tucker e perceber que estava sendo observado.

O anfitrião desviou os olhos e se levantou do sofá, seguindo direto para a escada.

— Eu vou tomar um banho e depois vemos o colchão. — Falou, já subindo os degraus — E não venha até aqui enquanto eu não chamar.

Kyle apenas riu baixinho, com o medo de Craig ser visto em seu banho, e voltou a mexer nas suas bolsas, retirando de uma delas seu notebook e cadernos com diversos papéis no meio — bem protegidos da água — e se dirigiu à mesinha de centro no meio da sala de estar. Espalhou sobre ela, abriu o aparelho e logo começou a anotar suas coisas, enquanto divagava como seria passar uns dias com Tucker.

 

De banho tomado, Craig seguiu para o armário em seu quarto, numa das prateleiras onde guardava os colchões infláveis para suas visitas de fim de ano. Apesar de a casa ser pequena, ele sempre recebia sua gangue nas férias, onde eles dormiam sobre o chão em algum canto vago, às vezes até mesmo na sala, amontoando seus móveis. O moreno não gostava tanto da bagunça feita, mas como ele se divertia junto com eles, era algo que esquecia e apenas deixava acontecer, aproveitando ao máximo a presença de todos.

E como havia uma pessoa consigo, e ainda alguém que nem conhecia direito, ele preferia que ficasse muito perto, para ficar de olho.

Assim que começou a vasculhar as divisórias, já tirando lençol, coberta e travesseiro, o moreno não pôde deixar de notar que havia alguma coisa faltando nos seus conjuntos. Ele olhou para sua própria cama, certificando-se de que poderia estar lá, o que não aconteceu.

Tucker apenas estreitou os olhos, mas logo deixou de lado as perguntas que brotaram em sua mente e retirou um edredom grosso com estampa de uma Supernova alaranjada, um travesseiro já com uma fronha do mesmo enfeite e um lençol preto. Jogou em sua cama e seguiu com o olhar até a prateleira com o colchão.

Outra vez notou algo errado na divisória.

O mais alto tentou lembrar a última vez que seus amigos passaram um tempo em sua casa — dois meses atrás — em que todos usaram os colchões infláveis. Craig possuía três, sendo um de casal, onde este ficava com Clyde que era muito espaçoso, um com Jimmy e outro com Token — que às vezes trazia o seu próprio —. Tweek, quando Black não levava o seu, dormia com Craig na cama, especialmente quando ambos gostavam de estudar cardápios dos programas de culinária ou restaurantes que o loiro sempre tirava foto para discutir sobre quantas calorias possuía cada prato e o benefício de cada alimento no corpo.

Ambos ficavam até horas da noite conversando sobre isso, coisa que Tweak sabia muito bem devido ao seu curso de nutricionista, então sempre ficavam juntos para poderem conversar baixo enquanto os outros dormiam, por isso ninguém reclamava quando a dupla estavam no conforto enquanto os demais descansavam sobre um colchão que afundava o tempo todo.

Eles já estavam acostumados tanto que tinham até cada um o seu: Preto para Jimmy, verde para Clyde e o azul escuro para Token, que era o que faltava naquele exato momento.

Craig estreitou seus olhos outra vez, se perguntando onde estaria o outro, pois dois meses atrás, Token havia trazido o dele, um de cor muito chamativa e de ótima qualidade e ninguém mais pegara outro para levar para casa, principalmente porque o moreno também voltara com eles para South Park e sabia o que cada um tinha levado consigo.

— Está com dificuldade de encontrar algo? — Tucker se espantou com a súbita aparição de Kyle ao seu lado, dando um pequeno salto. Com o coração levemente disparado, o moreno respirou fundo antes de encarar o ruivo parado próximo ao corrimão como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Broflovski tinha seus olhos verdes esmeralda muito brilhantes, que observava atentamente o mais alto.

— O que faz aqui? Eu disse que te chamaria. — Disse, desviando o olhar e voltando ao armário, tirando o colchão preto.

— Bem, eu imaginei que tivesse terminado o banho devido a demora e pensei que talvez você tivesse esquecido de mim... ou que tivesse aderido a ideia de eu dormir no chão. — Kyle sorriu de canto, se aproximando de Craig e seguindo até uma janela grande no quarto, que ficava de frente á rua.

— Não tem como esquecer que você está aqui, Broflovski. — O anfitrião tirou o colchão, jogando-o no chão. Pegou a bomba também na mesma prateleira e depositou no chão com cuidado, fechando a porta do armário em seguida.

 

O ruivo, que se escorava na parede, observava cada movimento que Craig fazia, achando interessante como o corpo do maior se movia. Tucker era muito lento e parecia fazer tudo com uma calma absoluta que poderia deixar praticantes de ioga e relaxamento com inveja, claro, se não fosse a sua dureza.

E isso era muito interessante agora que se notava de perto, pois Tweak dizia coisas sobre o moreno que lhe chamavam muita atenção, como o fato do mais alto parecer ser frágil com seu corpo, mesmo que sua expressão impassível, os olhos aparentemente frios e sua sinceridade áspera dissessem o contrário.

Broflovski não sabia exatamente quando começara a prestar atenção em Tucker, afinal, desde sempre andara com Tweek, pelo menos desde crianças, quando ambos passaram a fazer trabalhos juntos — sendo obrigados a formarem dupla pela professora — e descobriram que eram parecidos demais e que se davam muito bem, contudo, naquele tempo ele sequer teve tanto interesse em Craig como nos últimos anos.

A única coisa que Kyle se lembrava era de um dia o ver na livraria, comprando um livro sobre "Os Mistérios do Antigo Egito" e outro sobre "Os Mistérios do Espaço", áreas completamente diferentes. No mesmo dia, quando encontrou Tweek, perguntou ao loiro se o seu melhor amigo gostava de História e a resposta do futuro nutricionista foi a maior culpada para que seu interesse sobre Tucker aumentasse.

— Acredite, ele é um nerd do espaço, mas ele é fanático por História, o estudo das grandes civilizações, guerras e conflitos e tudo que você possa imaginar. Ele é a típica pessoa que cursa Exatas, mas tem coração e alma de Humanas, e olha que ele é excelente com números.

Desde o dia em que o loiro lhe respondera sobre isso, Kyle passou a notar ainda mais, especialmente as vezes que o seguia até a livraria apenas para saber qual livro Tucker compraria e os títulos que o deixavam ainda mais interessado em tentar uma aproximação com ele, porém nunca conseguia devido a sua agenda cheia e com a viagem de intercâmbio e pesquisa que fazia no momento.

— Eu não vou encher isso pra você, se vira. — Chutou o colchão vazio para os pés do ruivo que o pegou assim que desviou o olhar do mais alto, esticando-o no espaço vazio. Craig passou a bomba, empurrando com os pés e logo seguiu ao banheiro, para escovar seus dentes.

Broflovski pegou o objeto e encaixou a mangueira no buraco do colchão, bombeando o ar com força e rapidez. O moreno, que já começava a esfregar a escova nos dentes, virou minimamente o rosto em direção ao ruivo, notando os movimentos nos músculos dos braços sardentos de Kyle. Porém, logo disfarçou, voltando a encarar o espelho quando o ruivo ergueu a cabeça na direção do mais alto.

Craig sentiu seu corpo rígido enquanto percebia ser observado.

 

Assim que tudo estava pronto, com o colchão devidamente cheio, coberto pelo lençol e edredom, assim como Kyle com os dentes escovados, ambos se deitaram em seus respectivos lugares.

Craig apagou todas as luzes antes de finalmente se aconchegar em sua cama, ele descartou o controle remoto da televisão, sem vontade de assistir sua série e virou para o lado da janela, para onde sempre gostava de olhar, observando atentamente as estrelas no céu, que agora era apenas a escuridão devido às nuvens.

Tucker encarou onde estava Broflovski, que também o observava. O ruivo apenas sorriu educado e disse um "Boa noite", antes de virar para a parede e deixar Craig encarando suas costas.

O anfitrião apenas ignorou as palavras do rapaz e virou de costas para Kyle, adormecendo rapidamente.

 

*********

 

Após uma hora esperando, ele finalmente se levantou de onde estava. Estava cansado demais de permanecer deitado, nunca conseguia sossegar, ele precisava estar se mexendo, ainda mais quando finalmente podia se encontrar com Craig.

Quer dizer, ele sempre teve outras oportunidades, trocando pouquíssimas palavras com ele, já que o moreno não deixava nenhuma brecha para uma aproximação maior, mas agora, depois um tempo longe dele, poderia finalmente matar a saudade.

Ah, como ele amava Craig Tucker.

Ele se aproximou do rosto do moreno com cuidado, sem fazer barulho, e inalou o cheiro de baunilha que o anfitrião exalava. Era um cheiro exótico, sensual e misterioso, adjetivos que combinavam demais com Tucker.

Tocou cuidadosamente os cabelos lisos para que Craig não acordasse, no entanto, assim que relou seus dedos no couro cabeludo, o moreno se remexeu na cama, virando de frente para si. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de beijá-lo ali mesmo, de descer seus dedos pelo rosto macio e boca chamativa, mas se conteve. Ele não podia ser pego. Por isso lutou contra a vontade e se levantou, caminhando com cuidado até o andar debaixo.

Seguiu até a cozinha, em direção a geladeira, abrindo-a para retirar uma bandeja de bolo. Colocou sobre a ilha e foi atrás de uma faca para tirar um bom pedaço. Estava morrendo de fome.

Pegou um talher e começou a ingerir tudo rapidamente, devolvendo a bandeja logo em seguida para seu lugar e aproveitou para pegar um sanduíche natural embalado, uma caixinha de suco e depois, sobre a fruteira, uma maça.

Ele comeu tudo em um instante e jogou o lixo fora.

Após acabar, foi diretamente na gaveta de facas e separou a maior e na mais afiada, deixando-a sobre o balcão, apenas por precaução.

Subiu até o andar superior e foi ao banheiro com cuidado e se agachou sobre o sanitário, para evitar que o som do líquido ecoasse pela casa silenciosa e acordasse Craig.

Terminado sua necessidade, ele desceu até o andar inferior novamente, lavou suas mãos na pia da cozinha, pegou a faca e finalmente seguiu novamente para sua cama, sem antes dar mais uma fungada em Tucker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Bom, aqui vai mais um capítulo!
> 
> Bom, só quero avisar que não sei se postarei amanhã pelo fato de que terei que estudar pra prova no sábado e também porque tenho algumas coisas pra arrumar no último capítulo, então esperem!
> 
> Não tenho nada para acrescentar hoje, apenas vamos a leitura!
> 
> Aliás, o link estará no último capítulo! Eu postei sem querer pois me confundi toda, ugh... T-T
> 
> Enfim, vamos a leitura!
> 
>  
> 
> AVISO: Há certas partes na histórias que sei que podem ser fortes, então se tem alguém que não gosta deste tipo de conteúdo, nem leia!!

Os fracos raios de sol invadiam o quarto, acordando aos poucos Craig. O moreno se remexeu na cama, olhando diretamente para a janela e automaticamente para o chão, onde o colchão com as cobertas bem dobradas estavam. Por um momento, ele achou que tinha sido um sonho a hospedagem de Kyle em sua casa, especialmente porque na sua cabeça tinha até a imagem do rapaz despindo suas roupas antes de adentrar para um banho.

Um sonho muito ruim.

No entanto, sentia seu coração acelerar aos poucos quando a cena se formou na sua cabeça novamente, o que o obrigou a levantar da cama às pressas.

Tucker arrumou sua cama bruscamente, como que ajudasse a tentar parar os pensamentos idiotas em sua cabeça e logo se dirigiu ao banheiro, aproveitando a ausência do ruivo no quarto.

Enquanto fazia suas necessidades e sua higiene matinal, o moreno pode sentir o cheiro de café no ar, fazendo sua barriga roncar com a fome. Ele tinha comido qualquer coisa com a preguiça de cozinhar — principalmente para Kyle — que aquela refeição não fora suficiente, em outros dias e dentro de outras circunstâncias, talvez tivesse sido.

Logo o rapaz desceu até o andar inferior, se deparando com o ruivo se servindo de um copo de café, enquanto lia alguma coisa em seus papéis, sentado no banco da ilha. Tucker se aproximou, indagando a si mesmo o quanto a cena era esquisita demais.

Nunca teria imaginado Broflovski na sua cozinha, tão à vontade como se fosse um bom amigo dele desde a infância.

Com passos um pouco mais duros, o mais alto se aproximou cruzando os braços, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. O sardento percebeu a chegada do outro e ergueu a cabeça, virando seu corpo em sua direção, encarando Craig com um sorriso.

— Bom dia, Craig. — Saudou o ruivo — Eu comprei algo para comermos. — Apontou para sua frente.

O moreno se aproximou e notou que sobre o balcão de quartzo havia café em copos descartáveis e pães doces. Kyle parecia estar terminando sua refeição.

— E quem disse que gosto disso? Além do mais, eu tenho comida em casa. — Tucker pegou seu copo e deu uma bebericada no café que ainda estava muito quente.

— Bem, eu não podia sair mexendo nas suas coisas, não é? E eu tinha coisas para fazer agora de manhã, então aproveitei e comprei algo. — O ruivo disse dando um último gole em seu café, jogando o copo no lixo e se dirigindo até a sala, onde já tinha uma bolsa preparada.

Tucker, que nem prestara atenção antes, percebeu que o sardento estava arrumado, com as calças jeans escura modelando suas pernas, especialmente as nádegas bem definidas, uma blusa social branca e um casaco pesado que vestia no exato momento em um ato fluído.

— Cara, estou saindo de novo. Tenho algumas coisas pra resolver. Acredita que terei que preparar um discurso sobre os benefícios da vacina? Isso para quando eu voltar pro país. — Broflovski terminou de arrumar o casaco e pegou sua bolsa, arrumando os papéis que lia instantes atrás.

— E que merda isso tem a ver comigo ou com o teu curso? — Tucker lançou um olhar questionador para o menor que o mirava com atenção e divertimento.

— Nada, mas tudo isso veio à tona quando debatemos sobre o feudalismo e o que causou mais mortes nos cidadãos na época, e claro, como isso tudo atingiu a Europa. Então, o assunto sobre a Peste Negra surgiu e que, atualmente, está surgindo casos novamente de pessoas infectadas. E bem, entramos numa polêmica que metade da sala acredita que se fossem vacinados isso não aconteceria, enquanto a outra acredita fielmente que vacinas não resolvem nada e matam pessoas e tudo mais...

Tucker ergueu ainda mais suas sobrancelhas com o assunto de Broflovski. O convidado simplesmente continuou a falar sobre o debate que deveria preparar, já que fora o escolhido por discursar sobre isso, e o monólogo seguiu sobre como ele usaria a favor das vacinas.

Algo completamente desinteressante para o moreno no momento, principalmente porque acabara de acordar.

Entretanto, ele sentia certa comoção ao ver o ruivo falar. Mesmo bufando algumas vezes, dava pra sentir que Kyle gostava do que fazia, e isso era interessante demais, claro, _não tanto_... mas legal... de alguma forma inexplicável.

Craig passou a comer enquanto ouvia o que Kyle tinha a dizer, sem responder ou fazer qualquer movimento que desse a entender que estava prestando atenção. Até que Kyle finalmente se despediu e avisou que voltaria dali algumas horas, deixando o moreno finalmente livre.

O que fora um alívio, Kyle tinha uma presença muito forte para um ambiente apertado como aquele e mesmo que tentasse ignorá-lo, era difícil demais.

 

Sem muito que fazer em casa, Craig terminou de comer e fora arrumar a cozinha, lavando a pequena louça que sobrara do café. Ao terminar, ele abriu a geladeira à procura de uma garrafa de água gelada e uma caixa de suco para o passeio que faria daqui a pouco.

 

Então notou que alguma coisa estava errada por ali.

 

Sua única caixa de suco estava faltando, uma que ele comprara no dia anterior assim que voltara do seu tour pela cidade. E ele também pôde notar o bolo todo esfarelado e cortado de mau jeito, coisa que o moreno nunca faria.

Tucker tinha mania de querer tudo alinhado.

Ele estreitou os olhos, indagando consigo mesmo o que teria acontecido e logicamente sua mente chegou até Broflovski e seu discursinho de que não mexeria em suas coisas.

Com raiva, ele fechou a porta da geladeira com um pouco de força e foi para o andar de cima, se arrumando. Seu tour pela cidade era para daqui uma hora — mesmo que já conhecesse toda a cidade —, então aproveitaria para comprar alguma coisa no caminho e simplesmente respirar o ar puro que não tivesse partículas de Kyle Broflovski misturado.

Após terminar, o moreno pegou seu casaco de couro, celular, carteira e se dirigiu para fora do loft, trancando o apartamento e seguindo para uma de suas lojas de conveniências preferidas que vendia seus artigos favoritos de _Sci-fi._

 

*****

 

Finalmente se dirigia para casa, após um longo passeio até o _Palácio de Westminster_. Ele já visitar umas três vezes a fachada do palácio, e nessas vezes subira no _Big Ben_ , burlando umas das regras. E não, ele _não_ entrou escondido, apenas tinha certa vantagem sobre os outros turistas devido a sua influência com dinheiro. Por isso Craig subia até o topo, já cansado das escadarias, e ficava por um bom tempo por lá, admirando a construção e também a cidade lá do alto.

Quando finalmente cansava, logo descia e pegava um táxi de volta para casa, o que fazia no exato momento.

Ao chegar, mais relaxado e tranquilo, deu de cara com Kyle que esperava sentado na escada, escrevendo alguma coisa em seu caderno. O moreno olhou para o céu que indicava chuva a qualquer momento, suspirando silenciosamente enquanto já sentia a presença do ruivo o esmagar novamente.

Broflovski ergueu a cabeça, encarando Craig se aproximando devagar da porta, o que fez Tucker pensar que Kyle sabia da sua presença opressiva. No entanto, para o ruivo era o contrário.

 

O moreno tinha uma aura misteriosa e ao mesmo tempo marcante, Kyle sempre era atraído pela apatia também, que despertava seu interesse em desvendar Craig.

Chegando até a porta, Craig abriu-a, e assim que entraram o rapaz notou algo diferente no local, isso mesmo sem nem pisar na residência.

Com seu olho superatento aos detalhes, o moreno percebeu que algo sobre a mesa de jantar estava errada, onde havia alguns papéis espalhados sobre mesa e um caderno.

O mais alto entrou com cuidado e Kyle seguiu atrás, notando a cautela que o outro caminhava. O ruivo fechou a porta assim que passou por ela, indo curioso direto para Craig.

Assim que Tucker se aproximou da mesa, notou que eram as folhas de Kyle espalhadas, coisa que ele reconhecera devido aos temas de História, e a letra que de alguma forma conhecia.

Ele virou o rosto rapidamente para Broflovski, com um olhar cortante e frio, que chegou a assustar o ruivo por um momento.

— Que porra é essa, Broflovski? — Falou duramente, oposto a sua usual voz apática.

O sardento lhe fitou com os olhos arregalados em surpresa, sem entender o motivo de estar sendo culpado.

— O quê? Eu não fiz nada disso, cara! — Se defendeu.

— Isso aqui não estava aqui quando saí. E são suas coisas!

— Cara, ser meu não significa que fiz algo assim! São meus trabalhos e relatórios, eu não os espalharia de qualquer jeito! E você trancou a porta, não foi? — Um pouco ofendido, o sardento começou a recolher seus papéis com cuidado, sem encarar o maior que ainda o olhava penetrante.

Craig ainda não acreditava nisso, afinal, quem mais faria aquilo em sua casa? Ele sempre recebia seus amigos ali com ele e nada daquilo acontecia, quer dizer, já houvera uma vez ou outra. No entanto, sua gangue era sempre tão bagunceira que às vezes a mania de organização de Tucker não era páreo, fazendo-o desistir de arrumar cada bagunça que via pelo loft durante a estadia dos amigos.

Porém, agora estavam só os dois ali, e o moreno tinha razão que nada estava bagunçado daquela maneira antes de sair, mesmo com a porta trancada.

Será que a presença de Broflovski era tão forte a ponto de confundi-lo? Ou talvez não dormira direito por haver um “estranho” em seu quarto?

Ele observou o convidado terminar de recolher seus trabalhos e guardar na sua pasta que também estava sobre a mesa e lhe lançar um olhar raivoso antes de falar:

— Eu sei que você não gostou da ideia de eu ficar aqui, mas pelo menos poderia dizer abertamente, ao invés de me acusar de invadir sua casa para fazer bagunça nas minhas próprias coisas!

Tucker percebeu o quanto o rapaz parecia ofendido com a situação e mesmo que não quisesse se sentiu mal, coisa que ele nem deveria sentir.

Escondendo seu constrangimento sob uma camada de impassividade, Craig lançou seu melhor olhar indiferente para Kyle, e se dirigiu até a geladeira.

E novamente algo parecia errado por ali também, o moreno voltou a encarar Broflovski, que percebeu e logo cruzou os braços, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

— Vai me dizer que eu peguei alguma comida?

Bem, não era exatamente o que ele diria, mas sim, desta vez o bolo estava novamente cortado, menor que antes e todo torto.

O ruivo riu desdenhoso, completamente estressado, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do apartamento, enquanto digitava algo no celular. Tucker apenas o observou sumir na porta, sem saber para quem ele "desabaria" sobre o ocorrido.

Bateu a porta da geladeira com força pela segunda vez e seguiu até o quarto, decidido a tomar um banho bem quente para se acalmar.

 

Mais tarde, ainda sem a volta de Kyle, Craig se deitou na cama, decidido a assistir alguma coisa enquanto pensava se deveria pedir alguma coisa para ambos ou não. Assim que ligou a televisão, seu celular ao lado da cabeceira tocou e ao ver o nome na tela, não pôde deixar de suspirar cansado.

Ele nem atendeu direito e a voz alterada do rapaz do outro lado começou a falar.

— _Porra, Craig! Você acusou Kyle de invadir sua casa?_ — Tweek parecia muito estressado.

— Ele ligou pra você pra reclamar? — Tucker começava a massagear suas têmporas, tentando prevenir a dor de cabeça que estava por vir.

— _Não, cara. Eu mandei uma mensagem pra ele, perguntando como está indo e ele estava diferente, mais irritado, depois acabou confessando._ — “Provavelmente depois de muita insistência sua”, pensou Craig — _E porra, cara! Como assim?_

— As coisas dele estavam jogadas pela minha mesa, e não estava assim antes. Ele chegou antes de mim, poderia ter entrado na casa e depois ter ficado lá fora pra não parecer que entrou. — Respondeu com a teoria que vinha em sua cabeça.

— _O Kyle nunca faria isso! Ele faz um monte de coisa na faculdade por ser alguém muito confiável e você sabe muito bem disso, cara!_

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, Craig não sabia o que dizer em sua defesa, pois Tweek tinha razão neste assunto. Mesmo que o moreno fosse alguém muito analítico, ele sempre agia conforme a razão, mas, nem sempre estava certo.

— _Só venha falar comigo quando se desculpar com ele, Craig. Eu não quero conversar com alguém que acusa meus amigos injustamente. Até._

Tweak desligou.

Tucker fitou a parede de seu quarto por um momento, percebendo o quanto seu melhor amigo gostava de Broflovski. O loiro dificilmente agia assim por alguém e quando fazia era porque ele sabia que valeria a pena.

O moreno suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento, pensando no que fazer sobre tudo isso, mas antes que pudesse imaginar algo, ele pôde ouvir passos na parte de baixo, sabendo que o ruivo voltara de sua caminhada para sabe-se lá onde.

Ele levantou de sua cama e seguiu até a andar inferior.

Ao chegar ao fim da escada, encarou todos os cantos da área sem encontrar ninguém.

Caminhou até a cozinha e olhou por trás da ilha, mas nada. Seguiu até os cantos da sala de estar e não havia ninguém.

— Que porra, estou ouvindo coisas também... — Resmungou baixinho.

Naquele momento um relâmpago iluminou o espaço, um trovão fora ouvido em seguida, e o som da chuva caindo fortemente assustou o moreno.

Craig suspirou, irritado consigo mesmo pelo susto bobo que recebera e decidiu ir até a porta olhar o estrago da chuva, quando Kyle apareceu na entrada, eles se encararam com um constrangimento no ar.

Kyle desviou o olhar e passou por Craig, antes que qualquer um deles falasse algo.

Por um momento, Tucker pensou em lhe chamar atenção sobre aquilo, mas parou ao lembrar que na verdade deveria se desculpar com o ruivo, mesmo não querendo.

Kyle retirou seu casaco e o sapato, estando menos molhado que no dia anterior quando chegou. Logo pendurou a blusa no cabide ao lado da porta e deu alguns passos para a frente antes de encarar Craig, que o observava atentamente.

O ruivo ainda parecia irritado.

Broflovski continuou caminhando até Craig, mas logo desviando e seguindo para o andar de cima.

— Eu vou tomar um banho. — Avisou seriamente subindo os degraus.

O anfitrião foi atrás, seguindo o ruivo através da escada.

— Talvez eu estivesse errado sobre você, Broflovski. — Começou, assim que alcançaram o primeiro andar. O ruivo parou onde estava e voltou seus olhos para Craig.

— Talvez? — Os olhos verdes cintilaram desdenhosos.

— Bom, eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu então, sim, talvez. — Craig salientou com objetividade.

Ambos se miravam intensamente, Kyle quebrou o olhar, suspirando.

— Melhor que nada. Certo, então... posso tomar um banho?

— Não sou sua mãe para me perguntar algo assim, Broflovski. — Respondeu imperturbável, se deitando na cama, e enfiando-se debaixo da coberta, já ligando a televisão em um canal de série qualquer.

Tucker não queria descer e ficar esperando o outro terminar seu banho, por isso apenas se limitou a deitar e dizer a si mesmo que não olharia de qualquer forma.

— Vai ficar aí mesmo? — Perguntou o ruivo, já desabotoando sua camisa.

O moreno o fitou sem emoção alguma e logo desviou o rosto.

— Eu posso ficar onde quiser, já que a casa é minha. E não é como se eu fosse ficar te observando. — Porém, sarcástico, voltou a mirar o sardento, com um olhar de aviso — Mas se eu perceber que você está fazendo a porra de um _pirocóptero_...

O ruivo, que estava sério até então, caiu na gargalhada antes mesmo de deixar o anfitrião terminar sua frase, fazendo Craig revirar seus olhos.

— Cara... Quem é que faz essa merda? — Perguntou assim que se acalmou, já retirando sua camisa e mostrando seu abdômen pálido com gominhos quase imperceptíveis.

O moreno, atraído pela risada contagiante de Kyle, desviou seu olhar novamente, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

— Aquele idiota do Clyde. Ele nos chama gritando, dizendo que tem um rato ou uma barata ou qualquer coisa pra mostrar essa merda de _pirocóptero_. — Novamente o ruivo caiu na gargalhada e Craig lançou outro olhar irritado, mas se arrependeu no instante que viu as pernas sardentas expostas.

O ruivo estava apenas de cueca.

Corado Craig virou o rosto e Kyle percebeu aquilo, o que gerou um sorriso pretensioso. Ele retirou sua única peça de roupa e nu se dirigiu ao box, fechando completamente e começando seu banho em água quente.

Tinha esquecido o próprio mau humor de antes.

 

Seria mentira se Craig dissesse que não havia olhado nada do que acontecia em seu banheiro. Como tudo ali era pequeno e apertado, a televisão ficava próxima das paredes de vidro do cômodo e não adiantava prestar atenção na tela, sua visão periférica era atraída para o box.

A perspectiva que tinha do ruivo tomando banho era genuinamente perfeita e aquilo começava a mexer com todo o seu corpo, começando pelos batimentos cardíacos que se aceleravam bruscamente, a respiração rápida, o calor que irradiava seu sangue e o formigamento que começava a surgir em sua virilha.

O sardento estava de costas para si, mostrando apenas as nádegas bem definidas para Tucker. Porém, uma vez ou outra ele virava de lado e o moreno podia notar o membro circuncidado do ruivo, o que mexia ainda mais com seu interior.

E claro, Kyle imaginava que estivesse sendo observado, principalmente quando arriscou um olhar na direção de Craig, por baixo do braço erguido.

 

O ruivo reparou no moreno o admirando. Isso não lhe fez bem, óbvio, tendo até que trocar a temperatura da água para uma mais gelada apenas para evitar que algo despertasse em seu corpo. Por isso, Kyle se concentrou em tomar seu banho sem pensar em mais nada, mesmo que estivesse com um sorriso convencido em sua face.

O moreno mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, tentando fixar seu olhar na televisão assim que o ruivo terminou seu banho e começou a se enxugar, no entanto sua visão periférica o traía, e Craig ainda continuava a observar tudo o que o outro fazia.

 

Terminando de se enxugar, Kyle vestiu suas roupas que dormira na noite anterior, dobrados em cima do colchão, e começou a arrumar seu cantinho, pegando a bolsinha com escova de dentes, e se dirigindo ao banheiro novamente.

Tucker ainda tentava se acalmar, especialmente seu pênis que já estava parcialmente duro. Ele puxou o edredom e um travesseiro extra, formando uma montanha em seu colo e nem sequer levantou para escovar os dentes, não até que se acalmasse, ou que Kyle dormisse rapidamente. Por isso permaneceu quieto, apenas tentando focar na série de investigação aguardando toda a euforia se desvanecer.

Ele lançou um olhar de lado para o ruivo, que o encarava com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso torto enquanto secava os cabelos cacheados.

O moreno voltou aos seus afazeres e logo se deitou na cama novamente.

— Boa noite, Craig. — A voz do ruivo era baixa, porém claramente ouvida quando o silêncio finalmente reinou no ambiente após Craig desligar o aparelho.

Sem resposta.

Broflovski apenas virou para o outro lado e fechou os olhos.

— Boa noite, Broflovski. — Respondeu, virando de costas para o sardento, que sorriu no escuro.

 

*****

 

Novamente Craig dormia tranquilo e sua vontade de tocá-lo era imensa, sentir sua pele macia sob seus dedos, o gosto dos lábios, até mesmo o gosto do pênis do moreno, onde imaginava passando sua língua como se fosse a coisa mais gostosa do mundo.

Ah, Craig Tucker o deixava maluco e a cada dia ele não se aguentava mais.

Aproximou-se ao lado do moreno e assim que se sentou, próximo aos cabelos negros e cheirosos, com o odor de baunilha prevalecendo ao cheiro de shampoo, enfiou suas mãos por dentro de suas próprias calças e tocou seu membro, já duro apenas por ter Craig em seus pensamentos com a possibilidade de provar aquele corpo esguio.

Com cuidado, ele aproximou seu rosto ainda mais para sentir o cheiro do moreno enquanto com uma mão bombeava seu próprio pênis com firmeza e rapidez. Ele não queria fazer nada com pressa, porém, se Craig acordasse as coisas com certeza não seriam boas.

Ele moveu sua mão o mais rápido possível por alguns minutos até finalmente tremer e sentir seu o líquido escorrer por seus dedos, sujando sua roupa íntima. Fazia um esforço tremendo para não gemer ou suspirar próximo ao ouvido do anfitrião.

Ficou alguns instantes parado, esperando sua respiração normalizar e finalmente retirou sua mão de onde estava e se levantando do chão. Ele seguiu com a mão suja até a cozinha, lavou a sujeira na pia e foi até a geladeira, retirando de lá mais alguma coisa para comer. Bebeu uns goles de suco no gargalo e então foi até a fruteira retirar mais umas frutas. Após terminar, subiu e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Após terminar tudo o que tinha que fazer, se aproximou outra vez de Tucker, apenas para sentir seu cheiro antes de voltar ao seu lugar e dormir sonhando com o corpo de Tucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero agradecer a @ClostQueen pela 236718ª vez por me aguentar com minhas crises chatas de angustia, negatividade e questionamentos... 
> 
> Bom, então, o que acharam desse capítulo?  
> Aqui temos um envolvimento maior deles, onde já começam a se aproximar! Foi muito divertido e eu queria muito poder continuar, mas sei que outras oportunidades surgirão.
> 
> Enfim, deem suas opiniões sobre esse capítulo e o que esperam no próximo!
> 
> Postarei o outro sábado apenas, okay??
> 
> Enfim, é isso por enquanto!
> 
> Beijos =3
> 
> Até o próximo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Bom, aqui vai o último capítulo!!
> 
> Ele demorou pra sair pois acrescentei coisas importantes de última hora, então só pude vir aqui agora! E já quero avisar que mudei as tagg pois eu adicionei coisas que não teriam, então sim vai ter lemon! Mas vou deixar um aviso até onde podem ler para quem não quiser ver as safadezas hehehe. Aliás, quem leu e queria, estavam esperando? Espero que sim.
> 
> Bom, agora devidamente terminada, eu livre de prova até o mês que vem! Agora quero ver dar conta dois desafios pra escrever, 3 pedidos, uma surpresa, minha one, responder comentários, fazer comentários e futuramente avaliação no Dah3... 
> 
> Aliás, o link estará nas notas finais, finalmente ~para quem não viu~... T-T
> 
> Enfim, vamos a leitura!!
> 
>  
> 
> AVISO: Há certas partes na histórias que sei que podem ser fortes, então se tem alguém que não gosta deste tipo de conteúdo, nem leia!!
> 
> AVISO 2: Esse capítulo tem cenas quentes ~se é que me entendem~, então caso não queiram ler, aconselho lerem até a parte "relatando todos os detalhes dos acontecimentos."

No dia seguinte, a rotina permanecia igual ao primeiro, até mesmo depois da discussão, onde o clima no café da manhã estava mais leve e novamente Broflovski falava sobre suas pesquisas no museu e o que fizera ontem o dia todo, principalmente após o ruivo ter saído de repente da casa.

Aproveitando que estava aborrecido, o sardento fora adiantar sua pesquisa na biblioteca e por isso voltara só mais tarde. Claro, Craig fingiu não ter interesse em nada do que ouvia, mas Kyle sabia, e isso o deixava ainda mais animado para contar sobre suas coisas e também mais confiante que de o moreno estava se sentindo mais à vontade.

Inclusive quando foram dormir, ambos começaram a comentar sobre uma série que passava na televisão, e por pegarem no meio da temporada ficaram formulando teorias bizarras sobre a história da protagonista até dormirem.

E para a felicidade do ruivo, Craig foi o primeiro a dar “boa noite”.

Claro, coisas estranhas ainda aconteciam, como materiais gastos no banheiro, comida faltando, talheres que surgiam após tudo estar limpo, coisas fora do lugar... Muita coisa que fazia Tucker ainda desconfiar de Kyle.

 

 

Na quarta noite, Broflovski estava cansado, porém muito animado e contente que finalmente suas pesquisas estavam quase prontas e agora poderia aproveitar o local onde estava e visitar alguns pontos turísticos antes da sua partida, que se aproximava.

Mas também, o ruivo queria desfrutar a presença de Craig.

Kyle fora o primeiro a tomar banho naquele dia, enquanto o moreno arrumava a cozinha — a pedido do anfitrião —, cena que se repetiu no dia anterior também. O sardento apenas ria consigo mesmo em como o moreno podia ser muito adorável com suas atitudes tímidas, mesmo que agia de forma "fria".

Graças a sua amizade com Tweek, Kyle conseguia entender um pouco de Tucker e devia muito para o loiro que, de alguma forma, parecia saber de sua atração secreta.

O convidado sentou na cama, digitando uma mensagem qualquer para seus colegas do curso quando o anfitrião surgiu da escada.

— Eu vou tomar banho. — Avisou, já se dirigindo para o armário e retirando suas coisas.

— Sinta-se à vontade, cara. Estou muito cansado pra descer e subir essa escada novamente. — O ruivo deixou seu celular de lado e fitou o maior.

Craig apenas o encarou impassível, mesmo quando Kyle sorriu pretensioso. O sardento levantou de onde estava e se aproximou do Tucker, percebendo a surpresa nos olhos acinzentados, mas rapidamente camuflado com indiferença.

Abusado, Broflovski pegou na jaqueta de Craig e começou a retirá-la, deixando o moreno sem reação por um instante, especialmente pelo cheiro de canela invadindo suas narinas junto com o calor do corpo de Kyle se espalhando pelo seu.

Craig podia perceber as bochechas de Kyle coradas e ele sabia que seu rosto estaria no mesmo estado.

Quando o ruivo encostou o tórax no seu, fazendo Tucker sentir um arrepio cruzar sua espinha, o anfitrião espalmou a mão no peito do rapaz de regata e o afastou aos poucos, atordoado demais.

— Broflovski... É melhor você sair daqui ou vou te jogar pra fora de casa até eu terminar o banho. — Tucker observou com cuidado quando Kyle passou a língua pelo lábio superior antes de apresentar um sorriso atrevido — Não dei esse tipo intimidade.

— Desculpe, cara... — O ruivo levou seu rosto próximo ao de Craig, aproximando os lábios cheios até a orelha do outro, que se arrepiou discretamente com o ato. — Não consegui resistir, faz um bom tempo que eu queria fazer isso, Craig...

O mais alto sentiu seu corpo se derreter com o calor que se espalhava mais intensamente, além de arrepios que o fazia estremecer devido a voz levemente arrastada e sedutora de Kyle.

E pior de tudo era que a sensação insana do momento causava formigamentos em sua virilha, fazendo a ponta de seu pênis vibrar.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo todas as sensações angustiantes rastejando em seu corpo, enquanto lutava contra elas. Contou até cinco mentalmente como um meio de relaxamento, e assim que abriu seu olhos novamente, tocou no ombro exposto do sardento e o afastou duramente, virando-o de costas e empurrando o ruivo em direção à escada.

— Se manda, Broflovski. — Ordenou com a voz grave.

Kyle, ao chegar na escada, apenas virou sua cabeça, com um sorriso maldoso, e disse:

— Saiba que não vou desistir, Craig.

Seus lábios se esticaram ainda mais e ele finalmente desceu até o andar inferior, deixando Tucker completamente mexido.

 

Assim que tirou sua roupa, seu membro já estava quase inteiramente duro e apenas de encará-lo e pensar que aquilo era obra do Broflovski, outro formigamento surgiu, despertando-o completamente.

Ele correra para o banho frio e em poucos minutos tudo voltara ao normal, exceto para o coração e amente zoneada.

Após estar vestido, Craig foi rapidamente para a cama e se cobriu, sabendo que aquela excitação toda voltaria em algum momento e ele preferia que o ruivo não reparasse.

Um tempo depois Broflovski subiu, parecendo completamente normal enquanto encarava com um sorriso de leve Craig deitado na cama, assistindo algum programa qualquer. Kyle simplesmente se jogou ao lado dele, se acomodando no colchão. Tucker lançou um olhar cortante para o ruivo que simplesmente ignorou e deitou tranquilamente ao seu lado.

O moreno ficou a programação toda tenso, sem nem prestar atenção ao que passava na tela, principalmente quando o sardento o fitava algumas vezes em meio aos programas e quando, em algum momento, sentiu os dedos ardentes de Broflovski passar por seu braço.

Neste momento o moreno encarou friamente a face vermelha do ruivo, Craig tinha as bochechas coradas também, observando Kyle se aproximar, seus rostos poucos centímetros afastados..

— Cara, eu disse que queria muito fazer isso. — A voz de Kyle era baixa, e trazia todas aquelas vibrações no membro de Craig novamente, além do hálito quente e o cheiro de canela invadindo sua mente.

— Se afasta, Broflovski... — Craig disse fracamente, não oferecendo resistência.

— Tem certeza que quer que eu me afaste...? — Kyle sorriu.

Craig apenas o encarou, o rosto gradualmente avermelhando, seus lábios se separaram, mas tudo o que o moreno conseguiu fazer foi empurrar a virilha involuntariamente em direção a mão do ruivo.

O ruivo assim, não se afastou, ao contrário, se aproximou ainda mais e, usando uma das mãos, tocou o abdômen reto do rapaz mais alto e desceu devagar até a direção do crescente ereção de Tucker. Entretanto, antes mesmo de chegar lá, o moreno o parou.

Com pés e a mão livre, o anfitrião começou a empurrar Kyle desajeitadamente até o menor cair da cama, quase levando todo o seu edredom.

— Eu falei para se afastar. — Falou, puxando sua coberta quando o sardento levantou do piso, sorrindo.

Assim que Broflovski levantou, notou um volume nas calças de moletom do rapaz, fazendo sua boca salivar involuntariamente.

Craig se arrumou na cama e desligou a televisão e se virou de costas para o ruivo.

Kyle, achando graça de toda a situação, apenas se voltou para o colchão no chão, indagando consigo mesmo o que faria agora com sua ereção.

Ambos tiveram dificuldade para dormir.

 

*****

 

Após algumas intermináveis horas, ele finalmente pôde sair do seu lugar, completamente irado, encarando Craig que dormia tranquilamente.

Ele não se aguentava mais de tanto amor que sentia pelo moreno e era simplesmente daquele jeito que retribuía. Não aceitaria aquilo novamente.

Por isso, se abaixou e assim que se aproximou do rosto do anfitrião, sentindo aquele estonteante aroma de baunilha, seu corpo se amoleceu, principalmente quando encostou seus lábios nos de Craig, fazendo sua ereção se despertar facilmente.

Mesmo que ele estivesse com muita raiva, não conseguia manter por muito tempo, não quando podia admirar Craig Tucker de perto, enquanto dormia, sentir seu cheiro, acariciar seus cabelos, selar delicadamente seus lábios e ainda se masturbar com todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas que invadiam seu corpo.

Quantas vezes havia sonhado com esse momento? Quantas vezes, no escuro de seu aposento, descia sua mão em seu pênis num movimento frenético apenas por imaginar o moreno na sua frente?

Ainda mais hoje, vendo-o no banho, mais belo que nunca com uma maravilhosa ereção em sua virilha. Ele, escondido, conseguiu observar os detalhes do corpo esguio do anfitrião, fazendo sua boca salivar com a vontade de mordiscar e lamber toda aquela pele. Principalmente aquele membro ereto que pedia uma atenção especial.

Ugh, Craig Tucker o deixava maluco e excitado demais.

Sentindo seu pênis vibrar por atenção, levou sua mão até as calças e desta vez botou-o para fora, expondo o membro já molhado pelo pré-gozo.

Com os lábios colados no de Craig, começou a se masturbar com violência, se segurando para não grunhir o seu nome.

Em poucos minutos já estava satisfeito, com a mão completamente suja e os olhos marejados.

A dor e a raiva invadia seu coração novamente

_Como pôde fazer isso comigo?_

Quando finalmente se acalmou, ele seguiu até a cozinha e fez as coisas de sempre, mas desta vez pegando pouca comida e logo voltou para o seu lugar, esgotado, como se tudo o que aconteceu fosse demais para digerir.

 

*****

 

Pela manhã, Craig se sentiu muito aliviado ao ver o colchão vazio de Kyle, feliz que o rapaz não estava na casa. O moreno demorou demais para dormir na noite passada por conta da agitação causada pelo ruivo. No entanto, assim que chegou à metade da escada, pôde reparar que Broflovski, sentado sobre a cadeira da mesa de jantar, bebia alguma coisa enquanto lia seus relatórios. Fechou os olhos por um momento, já imaginando o que poderia passar logo pela manhã, e os abriu em seguida, caminhando até a cozinha com sua melhor expressão impassível.

Ao chegar, notou que tudo estava pronto. O café havia sido feito na cafeteira, havia pães na cesta, biscoitos, suco e mais outras coisas que Craig deixou logo de prestar atenção assim que um par de olhos verdes esmeralda passou a encará-lo.

— Bom dia, Craig. — Saudou o ruivo, sorrindo levemente.O moreno não respondeu, apenas o encarou e começou a se servir — Dormiu bem? — Provocou.

Tucker o fitou estreitando os olhos aos poucos, percebendo a intenção das perguntas do ruivo.

— Teria dormido melhor se não estivesse passeando pelo quarto na madrugada.

De fato, o mais alto percebera uma movimentação no andar superior várias vezes, como se Kyle estivesse inquieto com algo. Porém, entorpecido e sonolento,Craig simplesmente voltou a dormir sem ao menos perguntar o que Kyle estava fazendo. Ele até podia jurar que vira o rapaz aproximar seu rosto de si, mas não sabia se aquilo era um sonho ou a realidade, já que sua mente apenas imaginava Broflovski lhe beijando em seus  _sonhos ruins_.

— Eu não levantei no meio da noite. Apesar da minha animação, dormi bem. — Brincou, lançando um olhar divertido para o anfitrião que se conteve para não bufar.

— Você anda muito engraçadinho, Broflovski. E que eu saiba, não lhe dei permissão para este tipo de brincadeira nem intimidade. — Tucker manteve sua voz firme, com o olhar fixo no ruivo.

Isso durou apenas alguns segundos antes de Craig desviar e sentiras bochechas arderem levemente com a intensidade que o convidado lhe encarava.

— Eu vou embora daqui dois dias. — A voz do ruivo se tornou mais sério, atraindo a atenção do moreno— Vou sair daqui a pouco para terminar o que vim fazer, e depois terei que me preparar para voltar para a casa.

Kyle ajeitava seus papéis ao seu lado na mesa, sem vontade alguma

— Eu gostei de passar esses dias por aqui.

— Nós não fizemos nada de mais pra sentir falta. Nem nos falamos direito. —Craig bebeu um gole de seu café, apenas analisando a expressão de Kyle assim que ele passou a fitá-lo também.

— Eu sei, mas por mim faria um desses dias memoráveis, até mesmo pra você, Craig. — O ruivo também bebericou um gole do líquido sem quebrar o contato visual com o maior.

Tucker sentiu seu sangue subir até suas bochechas e largou o café na hora, sem a capacidade de conseguir engolir qualquer coisa no momento, mas manteve a calma e a expressão de sempre.

— Não sei que tipo de memória gostaria de levar daqui, Broflovski, mas tem tour pela cidade em qualquer horário, escolha um horário e vá.

— Eu já conheço o local, cara. Já andei por tudo pra fazer anotações, então, não é sobre isso que me refiro.

Com o coração acelerado, Tucker se levantou da cadeira calmamente, querendo fugir de toda a tensão que o ruivo lhe causava, mas sem demonstrar suas intenções.

— Bem, se não é isso, é melhor se virar com o que quer que seja. — Falou enquanto se dirigia para cozinha a procura de um refúgio e uma água gelada.

O ruivo apenas seguiu calmamente atrás do moreno. Tucker percebeu o movimento do rapaz e se virou para lhe dar uma bronca, no entanto Kyle avançou para cima subitamente e selou seus lábios nos de Craig.

O mais alto arregalou seus olhos em surpresa e antes mesmo que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o sardento apartou o beijo, após alguns segundos, o encarando intensamente.

Completamente atordoado com o que acabara de acontecer, mesmo que pouca coisa, Tucker apenas percebia as sensações angustiantes de seu corpo, como o calor e as vibrações passando por todo o seu sangue, principalmente enquanto admirava os olhos verdes esmeralda que brilhavam em divertimento, assim como o sorriso nos lábios cheios, rosados e convidativos do ruivo.

Kyle se aproveitou novamente e se aproximou outra vez, com os olhos bem abertos apenas para assistir a expressão agradável de Craig. Porém, fora a vez dele se espantar quando o moreno simplesmente tomou a iniciativa.

 

Um beijo lento iniciou, tendo Broflovski o primeiro a pedir permissão com sua língua para adentrar à boca do moreno, o que fora um enorme erro.

Craig era completamente diferente de todas as pessoas que Kyle já beijara em sua vida. O moreno era quente, sensual e misterioso como o aroma e a personalidade que ele possuía, e aquilo mexeu com o sardento no mesmo instante, fazendo seu corpo se derreter cada vez que Tucker passava a língua preguiçosamente sobre a do ruivo.

Contudo, isso durou apenas um momento.

 

PLOFT!

 

Ambos se apartaram com o susto, ainda atordoados com o momento, mas que logo deu lugar a curiosidade, e posteriormente,às dúvidas.

Os dois olharam para o chão, notando que muito próximo a eles, estava o controle da televisão do andar de cima, partido em pedaços devido à violência que fora jogado.

Craig observou o objeto jogado no chão, que provavelmente era pra ter sido acertado nos dois, e depois voltou o olhar para Kyle que nem prestara atenção e já corria para o andar superior.

O mais alto foi atrás dele, ainda intrigado com o que acabara de ocorrer.

— Acho que há alguém aqui. — Comentou Kyle após alcançar o fim dos degraus dando a mesma certeza para Tucker assim que se ajeitou ao seu lado.

As cobertas estavam bagunçadas, jogadas no chão e as roupas dos armários espalhadas também sobre o piso. O ruivo rapidamente começou a vasculhar os locais do quarto. Foi para o armário de roupas, olhando os espaços vagos, depois para os do banheiro enquanto o moreno foi olhar debaixo da cama.

O moreno se ajoelhou e devagar, com certo receio do que poderia encontrar, até finalmente chegar ao fundo da cama.

Não havia nada, apenas sujeira.

Por um momento se sentiu aliviado com isso, porém, não sabia dizer se aquilo era realmente bom. Se havia alguém ali, ainda estava dentro da casa, pois não havia como se esconder num loft tão pequeno, a não ser que pulasse a janela.

O mais alto se levantou de onde estava e encarou Kyle que fazia um "não" com a cabeça.

— A janela está aberta. Seja quem for, se foi. — Disse o ruivo, pensando num possível osso quebrado ou rachado por conta da altura em que estavam.

— Mas que porra... — Resmungou o moreno enquanto tentava entender o que acabara de acontecer.

— Parece que um estranho não gostou do nosso envolvimento. — Brincou, tentando aliviar a tensão — Mas vamos ver se ele não roubou nada e arrumar isso.

Tucker não respondeu nada, apenas concordou silenciosamente e começaram a arrumar toda a bagunça.

 

Era noite quando finalmente tudo já havia se acabado. Kyle sequer saíra do apartamento, preocupado em deixar Craig sozinho. Mesmo que soubesse que ele saberia se defender, a situação de mais cedo fora estranha demais.

Ambos discutiram o que poderia ter acontecido, porém o sardento não conseguia compreender o motivo de alguém avisar que estava ali. Se fosse um roubo normal, o ladrão apenas sairia sem nenhum barulho, mas a forma como jogou o controle, tentando acertá-los no andar debaixo, era como se estivesse com raiva de algo.

Ou melhor, deles. E isso era o mais bizarro.

Kyle ajudou Craig a arrumar todo o quarto e também o banheiro, que tinha alguns objetos jogados no chão quando o ruivo dera uma olhada mais cedo.

A situação começava a ficar ainda mais esquisita quando o maior começara a falar que parecia faltar roupas e alguns objetos do banheiro, contando também que desde que viera para cá, dois dias antes de Kyle chegar, ele percebeu que tinha alguma coisa sempre errada.

Era comida faltando, o colchão que sumira do guarda-roupa, um travesseiro, coberta, remédios, roupas... Muitas coisas.

E claro, o dia que os papéis de Broflovski apareceram espalhados também estavam incluídos, o que fez finalmente Tucker se retratar por culpá-lo.

Assim que terminaram, ambos tomaram banho, enquanto o outro continuava a arrumar a bagunça no cômodo.Óbvio que mesmo assim, ambos trocaram olhares através da parede de vidro embaçada, com Craig mostrando o dedo do meio assim que percebia Kyle o encarar.

 

Quando chegou a hora de deitarem, o sardento se ofereceu para dormir com o moreno, porém este recusou veemente, empurrando-o do seu colchão outra vez para que o menor se afastasse e fosse para seu lugar.

Broflovski seguiu, sorrindo das atitudes do anfitrião.

Já com tudo apagado, Craig apenas fitou o teto, pensando no que acontecera no seu dia estranho. Eles não haviam só arrumado o quarto todo, pararam algumas vezes para fazer lanches, com as comidas que pedia no aplicativo de entrega, e conversavam um pouco mais no meio das refeições, falando sobre séries, livros e as pesquisas de Kyle.

Tudo de uma maneira que faziam ambos esquecer que alguém invadira o loft em um determinado momento.

E com todo esse tempo, por uma razão desconhecida, o rapaz dos olhos cinza sentia-se mais solto na presença de Broflovski, se permitindo falar um pouco mais com ele e arrancar sorrisos encantadores do sardento quando este percebia.

Quando voltavam para o quarto a conversa continuava, o que fazia ambos demorarem horas e horas apenas para colocarem roupas e cobertas de volta nos seus devidos lugares. Até mesmo na hora do banho. Craig simplesmente deixou que o ruivo ficasse por ali e obviamente aquilo mexera com o moreno, provocando arrepios em se corpo.

Antes de dormirem a mesma coisa, Broflovski tentou deitar ao seu lado, mas ele o empurrou, não queria de jeito nenhum que o ruivo estivesse perto dele. Craig acabou cedendo no momento que o beijou na cozinha, intoxicado pelo calor que se espalhava em seu sangue, fazendo-o querer uma proximidade crescente,e se o ruivo deitasse ao seu lado seria pior, ele não conseguiria controlar o seu corpo.

Kyle iria embora dali dois dias, o moreno apenas precisava aguentar. O problema era que Craig sentia que não conseguiria se segurar tanto tempo...

Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e tentou dormir, tentando ignorar tudo o que aconteceu.

 

Passaram-se umas duas horas desde que finalmente deitaram, mas Kyle não conseguia dormir, pensando no gosto dos lábios de Craig. Beijar o moreno era algo que o ruivo já se imaginara fazendo, porém,na sua mente o gosto da boca de Craig nunca chegara nem perto do real sabor.

Amaneira que o moreno beijava e a sensação que causaria em seu corpo... Kyle queria mais, desejava poder tocar e sentir cada pedaço de pele do corpo de Craig, todavia, precisava ir devagar, sabia bem disso.

Tweek sempre lhe informara que Tucker demorava para se soltar com alguém e consequentemente, levava um bom tempo para ter um contato mais íntimo. Não que o loiro soubesse demais desse detalhe, mas como era melhor amigo de Craig há anos, conseguia entender as ações, reações e emoções do moreno, motivo que fazia Broflovski acreditar nele.

O ruivo já sabia como o rapaz dos olhos acinzentados agia, ele tinha uma intuição muito afiada para as coisas, mas ele apenas confirmava com Tweek para ter certeza que seu raciocínio estava correto.

Suspirou imaginando se conseguiria ao menos se tornar próximo de Craig antes de voltar para o país, pois quando  se referia a tornar os dias memoráveis, não dizia apenas resolver aquela tensão que crescia dentro dele toda vez que via o moreno, mas sim de pelo menos de fazer Tucker se abrir para ele, ou no mínimo, se sentir mais à vontade com sua presença.

Bom, conseguiu perceber que aos poucos o mais alto parecia mais tranquilo, ainda sim era complicado agir de qualquer maneira e acabar afastando-o de repente.

_“Uma vez ressabiado, você não consegue fazê-lo se sentir à vontade novamente.”_

Era o que o loiro dizia.

 

Virou para o lado de Craig, notando-o todo embrulhado nas cobertas, imóvel na mesma posição de quando se deitou, no entanto, algo a mais naquele mesmo lugar lhe chamou atenção.

Como a noite na cidade nunca era escura o suficiente e Tucker adorava dormir sem cortinas, o ruivo notou alguma coisa se mexer em baixo da cama.

Era difícil distinguir com exatidão o que era, mas assim que reparou numa cabeça e posteriormente braços surgindo do piso, seu sangue gelou e seu coração disparou.

Que porra era aquela?

Ele levantou sua cabeça sutilmente, apenas para assistir melhor o que saía dali, que para sua surpresa se revelou ser um corpo humano.

Broflovski fechou os olhos, respirou devagar e os abriu novamente, imaginando que aquilo era um possível sonho ou que simplesmente estivesse com sono e que era hora de dormir.

Voltou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, sem tirar os olhos do local, percebendo que a sombra retirava o resto do corpo, se contorcendo até tirar ambas as pernas de dentro do piso. Coçou os olhos, piscando várias vezes, observando atentamente o que acontecia debaixo da cama de Tucker.

Sem saber o que pensar daquilo tudo, Kyle se levantou fazendo a sombra parar onde estava. Broflovski analisou por um momento o que faria para certificar se estava de fato enlouquecendo, desta forma,pegou seu celular no chão e iluminou a tela, encarando o horário e depois virando o aparelho passando a luz fraca pelo chão, subindo pelo vão da cama, dando uma pequena pausa, até que continuou, iluminando o rapaz dormindo tranquilamente.

Nesse pequeno movimento, na pausa que dera sobre o espaço embaixo da cama, Broflovski reparou algo brilhante sobre o piso, que rapidamente reconheceu ser uma faca.

Seu coração dessa vez pareceu parar.

Repentinamente ele se levantou do colchão e seguiu até Craig, subindo na cama e aproximando seu rosto do rapaz.

— Cara, acorda! — Sua voz era um sussurro preocupado — Craig, acorda!

Kyle balançou o corpo de Tucker cuidadosamente até finalmente o maior acordar.

— O que foi? — Coçou os olhos cansado. Seu timbre demonstrava um pouco de mau humor.

— Cara... — Parou, pensando no que deveria dizer. Ele não podia dizer que havia alguém debaixo da cama com uma faca em mãos, era perigoso. Por isso tinha que achar uma saída para aquilo. — Eu estou com fome. — Falou o que veio em sua mente.

Tucker que estava ainda sonolento despertou de repente, completamente irritado.

— Com fome? Broflovski, você me acordou para falar isso? — O moreno começava a sentar na cama, aumentando o volume de sua voz anasalada, quando o sardento pôs o dedo em seus lábios, silenciando-o. No mesmo momento o mais alto sentiu um arrepio em sua pele.

— Sim, te acordei pra isso. Estou com fome, a gente não comeu nada desde às sete da noite e não tem nada na geladeira, você sabe disso. Eu passo mal se não como antes de dormir! — O ruivo desbloqueou o seu celular e abriu rapidamente o bloco de notas, começando a escrever alguma coisa enquanto Craig o fitava confuso, retirando o dedo do menor de seus lábios.

— Porra, Broflovski! Você me acorda porque está com fome só porque não comeu no horário de sempre? — O anfitrião começava a se ajeitar para deitar novamente — Não sei se eles fazem entrega num horário desses, então, vai ver isso e me deixa dormir. Não sou sua mãe para lhe dar comida.

Antes que o moreno pudesse se mexer, o sardento lhe mostrou o celular, com uma mensagem escrita:

 

_"É urgente, por favor, acredite em mim"_

 

O moreno olhou para ele, notando sobre a luz fraca o olhar preocupado do ruivo.

— Esse lugar aqui fica aberto o dia todo, eu passei por lá enquanto caminhava por aí. É pertinho daqui, nem vai demorar. Por favor... — Sua voz suplicante e estranhamente calma contrastava com sua expressão.

Tucker percebeu então que ele estava blefando, que havia alguma coisa ali que não podia ser dita e automaticamente sua mente foi até a invasão em seu quarto mais cedo.

— Certo, vamos lá. — Respondeu friamente, notando a expressão de alívio que Kyle fez no mesmo instante.

 

O sardento sequer esperou descerem da cama e puxou o moreno pela mão, dizendo que calçariam os sapatos na porta e os casacos nos cabides da entrada, mas que tinham que ir rápido, pois estava passando muito mal mesmo.

O maior pôde notar a rapidez que o ruivo fazia as coisas, desesperado para sair da residência e isso o deixou um pouco nervoso, mesmo que seu rosto não dissesse isso, mas assim que pisaram do lado de fora, sentindo o frio da madrugada e percebendo estarem sozinhos naquela rua bem iluminada, finalmente Kyle pôde entender o que estava acontecendo.

Eles caminharam até a esquina e então o ruivo, com os olhos arregalados disse:

— Cara, nós temos que chamar a polícia! Eu vi alguém sair do seu piso com uma faca pra nos matar!

Claro, Craig demorou a acreditar naquilo.

Como alguém estaria na sua casa sem que ele percebesse? Provavelmente Kyle havia sonhado e confundido as coisas. Porém, o ruivo explicava que achava ser sua imaginação, mas, ao perceber que era real, lembrou do que havia acontecido anteriormente além das histórias de Tucker.

Quando finalmente convencido por Broflovski, ele ligou para a polícia.

 

Em poucos minutos a polícia surgiu no local, entrando rapidamente na residência. Os rapazes ficaram do lado de fora por um tempo, esperando qualquer evidência quando finalmente um oficial gritou "Venham aqui!" para os outros colegas e ambos aproveitaram para entrarem também.

Assim que cruzaram a entrada, deram de cara com um dos oficiais segurando um homem que tinha os braços presos para trás, se debatendo. Ele estava sujo e vestia roupas que o moreno reconhecia com sendo suas.

— Esse rapaz estava escondido no mesmo local que vocês o viram sair. Era uma espécie esconderijo. Vocês por acaso o conhecem? — Perguntou o policial barbudo.

Kyle fez que não com a cabeça, de fato ele não conhecia o jovem, porém Craig arregalou os olhos rapidamente antes de voltar para a sua expressão típica de sempre e responder.

— Ele trabalha na livraria aqui perto... É o atendente.

O rapaz começou a se debater nos braços do homem barbudo.

— EU TE ODEIO, CRAIG TUCKER! EU TE AMEI TANTO E ACHEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMAVA TAMBÉM. VOCÊ SEMPRE ME TRATOU BEM, PENSEI QUE ESSA ERA NOSSA CONEXÃO! — O preso começou a gritar e ser empurrado para fora da casa, com os olhos domados pela ira, escorrendo lágrimas por sua face. — VOCÊ PREFERIU ESSE RUIVO IDIOTA, NÃO PODERIA DEIXAR QUE ME TRAÍSSE. EU CUIDEI DA SUA CASA, CUIDEI DE VOCÊ TODAS AS NOITES. VOCÊ FOI ALVO DOS MEUS SONHOS, DO MEU PRAZER E VOCÊ FAZ ISSO COMIGO? EU VOU TE MATAR, VOU TE... — E então a voz dele foi abafada assim que fora colocado dentro do carro e a porta fechada. O homem se debatia, falando alguma coisa que ninguém não entendia mais.

O rapaz da livraria era um jovem muito bonito — pelo menos —, que uma vez Craig fora gentil com ele, quando uma cliente discutia sobre algo que ele sequer tinha culpa e desde então o mesmo homem passou a ser mais gentil com o moreno. Contudo, ele jamais imaginou que um simples ato, que ele raramente se prestava a fazer com qualquer um, tornaria o homem maluco demais e ainda o faria ficar na sua casa escondido, observando Tucker em tudo...

Filho da puta.

 

— Achamos mais alguma coisa! — Gritou outro policial, atraindo a atenção dos rapazes.

Eles perceberam uma movimentação de policiais embaixo da escada, onde ficava a parede coberta por um espelho. Havia um armário ali e ao se aproximarem, notaram que tinha uma entrada para o subsolo, onde um policial saía do buraco e trazia as cobertas e travesseiro que Craig dera por falta mais cedo.

— Ele dormia aqui e ainda tem um monte de pacote de comida espalhado. O cara simplesmente estava morando nesse espaço.

 

E então tudo começou a fazer sentido, desde as coisas sumidas até o exato momento.

 

— Pelo menos era um cara bonito. — Comentou o dono da casa, atraindo olhares estranhos dos policiais, antes de dirigir até um deles e começar o transtorno com depoimentos, relatando todos os detalhes dos acontecimentos.

 

Um tempo depois, o que pareceu horas, ambos já estavam acomodados na cama, até mesmo Kyle descansava ao seu lado, enquanto conversavam sobre o ocorrido.

— Cara, que loucura tudo isso. Quem diria que você atrairia um louco desses? — Encarou o moreno.

— Como assim "que você atrairia"? Acha que não capaz de ter alguém nos meus pés, Broflovski? — Respondeu sem emoção.

Kyle sorriu.

— Na verdade, você é capaz até de mais do que isso, Craig. — O ruivo manteve o olhar fixo em Tucker — É só que eu não esperava isso... Quer dizer, você age bondosamente uma vez e já tem um louco atrás de você. É engraçado ao mesmo tempo e também me deixa com inveja. Ele esteve aqui perto de você o tempo todo!

— Isso mostra que ele é mais esperto que você.

— Está me dizendo que eu deveria te espionar como ele fez? — Broflovski aproximou seu rosto. — Saiba que isso é uma ideia muito interessante, mas eu não faria isso sem seu consentimento... bom, exceto os horários do banho. — Sorriu maliciosamente.

— Eu deveria tomar alguma providência sobre isso. — Craig sentiu seu corpo ceder cada vez que o Broflovski se aproximava.

— Não tenho culpa se seu banheiro não tem paredes e sou seu hóspede, você tem que me tratar bem!

Craig o observou atentamente, chegando mais perto do ruivo, com o corpo já em chamas.

—  Eu não sei se você merece um tratamento bom, Broflovski. — Sua voz era baixa, fazendo os pelos de Kyle se arrepiarem. — Você esteve muito engraçadinho.

— Me desculpe, Craig. — Seus rostos já estavam unidos, os lábios a poucos milímetros de distância. Ambos sentiam as respirações falha um do outro, o que causava uma palpitação insuportável em seus corações. — Prometo que não farei mais isso, eu só estava um pouco desesperado. — Confessou.

O ruivo passou a língua nos lábios assistindo a expressão de Craig.

— E faminto. — O moreno completou.

Sob o olhar intenso de Kyle, Craig finalmente avançou em direção aos lábios do ruivo, devorando-os apressadamente.

Kyle o puxou para si, colando seus corpos, porém, Craig logo se mexeu, sem apartar o beijo, sentando sobre o colo do sardento que gemeu assim que sentiu um peso sobre sua ereção.

Broflovski enfiou a mão por debaixo da camiseta do maior, sentindo a pele fria, fazendo Craig dela se arrepiar conforme os dedos pálidos deslizavam urgentemente em seu tórax, enquanto este apertava o cabelo de Kyle em suas mãos e o puxava para trás, fazendo o menor expor seu pescoço sardento.

Kyle gemeu quando o moreno puxou seus cachos com um pouco mais de força, principalmente quando o maior começou a atacar sua pele, passando sua língua extremamente quente, e intercalando com mordidas espalhadas pelo pescoço.

Com a mão ainda dentro da camiseta de Craig, o ruivo pressionou os mamilos enrijecidos de Craig, fazendo-o grunhir muito próximo ao seu ouvido, levando as vibrações até seu pênis que já implorava por um contato.

Tucker voltou a atacar a boca de Kyle outra vez, enquanto o ruivo retirava sua mão debaixo da camiseta e levava até o membro duro do maior, esfregando-o com dedicação.

— Porra, Broflovski... Ah... — Suas palavras, entre os beijos, era quase um sussurro, enlouquecendo o ruivo que continuava provocando Tucker.

Aos poucos Broflovski fez o moreno deitar na cama, com um pouco dificuldade visto o peso de Tucker, mas sem quebrar o ósculo que cada vez era difícil de manter devido suas respirações aceleradas.

Logo que estava por cima de Craig, com mais liberdade, ele passou a língua no pescoço do maior, provando cada centímetros de pele exposta do pescoço, enquanto o moreno tentava conter seus gemidos sôfregos.

Kyle levou sua boca à orelha de Tucker, escorregando sua língua devagar, fazendo Craig se arrepiar.

— Eu quero ouvir sua voz, Craig... — Cochichou, arrancando outro gemido do moreno.

— Cale a boca, Broflovski... Ugh... — Kyle lambeu novamente.

O ruivo voltou para o pescoço enquanto uma de suas mãos fazia a camiseta do maior subir. Broflovski não perdeu tempo e logo avançou com a boca, saboreando a pele antes coberta do abdômen esguio de Craig.

— Ah... Ngh... — A voz de Tucker estava mais alta que antes, porém, ainda não era suficiente para Kyle.

O sardento continuou em sua brincadeira, que durou uns bons minutos até finalmente se cansar e voltar a se degustar a boca de Tucker.

—Ngh... Chega disso... — Craig apartou o beijo, afastando Kyle alguns centímetros de seu rosto, admirando os olhos enevoados do ruivo, as bochechas coradas e os lábios inchados, muito vermelhos.

— O que... — Kyle começou a ficar preocupado e Craig percebeu, por isso o cortou antes que o ruivo começasse a perguntar algo.

— Vamos logo ao que interessa, Broflovski. Não sou teu namorado pra ficar com essa enrolação toda. — Tucker levou seu rosto até a orelha vermelha de Kyle, cochichando arrastadamente — Não era você que estava com  _fome_?

O ruivo sorriu, o sorriso mais malicioso que o moreno já vira, acalorando ainda mais seu corpo.

Ambos se encararam com mais intensidade, como se estivessem estabelecendo um acordo silencioso e então se afastaram, retirando suas roupas rapidamente, jogando-as no chão.

Totalmente despidos, encarando o corpo um do outro. Craig manteve sua atenção nas sardas espalhadas pelo corpo de Kyle, o que tornava aquele corpo de anúncio de academia — que parecia — ainda mais bonito. No entanto, era o pênis circuncidado, duro e que escorria o pré-gozo que fazia sua boca salivar.

E ele não era o único assim, Kyle também sentia o mesmo.

Craig atacou os lábios já inchados do ruivo, que retribuiu prontamente. As mãos de ambos agora passeavam ainda mais livremente pelo corpo um do outro.

Novamente, o moreno afastou o ruivo, fazendo-o sentar na cama. Kyle apenas observou o que Craig faria em seguida, surpreendendo-se quando o maior ficou de frente para si, sentando em cima de seus joelhos antes de se abaixar e sem cerimônia alguma, abocanhar o membro circuncidado do ruivo.

—Agh... Uhm... Droga.... Craig... — As palavras engasgavam em sua garganta, assim como seus gemidos.

Tucker segurava o pênis com uma mão enquanto a outra se apoiava nas coxas sardentas, apertando a pele sobre seus dedos. Sua cabeça se movia para cima e para baixo, enquanto sua língua trabalhava por sobre o membro quente e pulsante.

Com mais alguns movimentos rápidos e precisos, Kyle o afastou, sentindo-se perto de seu clímax e mesmo que fosse maravilhoso se derreter na boca de Craig, ele queria divertir o rapaz também, por isso voltou a deitar o maior, devorando sua boca outra vez.

O sardento passou sua mão pelo corpo esguio do maior, pousando sobre o pênis duro e agarrando-o, movendo-a devagar, enquanto parava o beijo e fazia uma trilha com sua língua pela pele fria de Tucker.

Craig se contorcia, gemendo com dificuldade e ainda mais alto, especialmente quando o ruivo chegou sem demora em seu membro, passando a língua quente por toda sua extensão antes e colocá-lo dentro da boca.

Involuntariamente, Tucker movia seu quadril para cima, forçando seu membro a ir mais fundo na boca de Kyle, que sorria e trabalhava com mais afinco.

— Ah... Uhm... Broflovski... Agh... Pare ou eu vou... Ah...

Os gemidos cada vez mais altos de Tucker eram uma maravilhosa música para os ouvidos de Kyle, principalmente sabendo que ele era o responsável por aquilo, porém, ele logo teve de cessar o que fazia para passar ao passo seguinte.

Broflovski voltou a beijar Craig, roçando suas ereções uma contra a outra, mas logo parou tudo o que fazia, apenas para encarar os olhos acinzentados do moreno, que brilhavam no momento enquanto sua face corava ardentemente.

— Na gaveta... — Falou o moreno, tentando normalizar sua voz, apontando para o criado-mudo

Entendendo o que aquilo significava, Broflovski se afastou e se virou até o local indicado, retirando de lá preservativos e um frasco de lubrificante. Ele abriu o pacote e logo cobriu o pênis.

Tucker apenas o encarou com sua expressão apática, mesmo com a face rubra, e simplesmente separou suas pernas, como um sinal para que Kyle parasse de enrolação.

Com a garganta seca com a bela visão que tinha, Broflovski pegou o travesseiro atrás de si e colocou debaixo das nádegas do moreno, tendo uma visão melhor da entrada de Craig.

O ruivo teve a vontade de passar sua língua no local, no entanto, ele se conteve, Craig estava mais impaciente que ele, guardando sua vontade para outra oportunidade.

Ele abriu o tubo de lubrificante e despejou por seus dedos, colocando devagar na entrada do moreno.

 

Para Tucker pareceu uma eternidade quando finalmente Kyle terminou a preparação. Ele queria ir direto ao ponto, ser preenchido diretamente com o membro do ruivo, entretanto, Broflovski persistia em deixá-lo pronto para que não causasse nenhuma dor ou desconforto.

Por isso, quando Kyle posicionou o pênis em sua entrada, Craig sentiu-se aliviado e assim que ele foi introduzido aos poucos, preenchendo o espaço apertado, o moreno já estava entorpecido de prazer.

 

Após alguns segundos de espera, apenas para Tucker se acostumar com o volume dentro de si — que ele alegou não precisar —, Kyle finalmente se moveu, começando devagar antes de acelerar suas estocadas.

Sem muita demora, apesar de ambos já estarem muito suados, finalmente atingiram seus clímaces, com Craig se contorcendo embaixo de Kyle, que afundava sua cabeça no pescoço de Tucker, tremendo.

 

Minutos depois, já com as respirações e corações normalizados, ambos estavam deitados um do lado do outro, se encarando, Tucker e sua expressão impassível e Kyle com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eles não haviam dito nenhuma palavra assim que o ruivo parou de tremer e o beijou rapidamente antes de descansar ao seu lado.

Os dois estavam bastante sonolentos, eram quase quatro horas da manhã e a confusão do cara da livraria ter invadido a casa de Craig foi cansativa demais. Os policiais ficaram mais de uma hora colhendo depoimentos e detalhes, analisando a casa e isso nem tinha acabado, ele ainda teria muita coisa para fazer assim que amanhecesse.

— Preciso dormir. — Disse Craig, já se levantando e seguindo para a outra ponta da cama, se cobrindo rapidamente.

— Hoje foi um dia e tanto. — Kyle também se ajeitava debaixo das cobertas.

— Foi um dia memorável, não acha? — O moreno arqueou suas sobrancelhas, observando o ruivo se aconchegar próximo a si.

— Sim, até demais. — Riu, lembrando-se de como o dia realmente havia sido maluco e mesmo assim terminara bem.

— Que bom.

Antes mesmo de Broflovski reagir, Tucker o empurrou para fora da cama, derrubando o ruivo no chão, que levantou levemente assustado, ficando ainda mais surpreso com um leve sorriso, tão leve que poderia dizer que estava imaginando coisas, na face do moreno.

— Não é só porque acabamos de transar que vou deixar você dormir aqui na minha cama, Broflovski. Precisa de mais do que isso.

Tucker se virou de costas, deixando Kyle sozinho, rindo do moreno. Ele se dirigiu ao interruptor de luz desligando-o, em seguida foi até seu colchão frio.

O moreno apenas fechou os olhos, contendo um suspiro, imaginando como seria assim que acordasse, provavelmente tendo Broflovski em seu pé mais do que antes, mas também como seria após a partida dele. Talvez Craig fosse sentir falta dele.

Apenas  _talvez_... pelo menos até voltar para South Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link do relato: https://twitter.com/natybecattini/status/1136300769827835904
> 
> ################################################
> 
> Quero agradecer a @ClostQueen pela betagem de última hora, mas que tenho certeza que amou kkkk. Quero dizer que me diverti escrevendo eles nessa cena e não vejo a hora de fazer mais Cryle! por isso, me aguente! kkkk.
> 
>  
> 
> Bom, então, o que acharam desse capítulo?  
> Aqui temos então a revelação de quem era o cara! Confesso que eu tinha toda a história dele que nunca será contada kkkk. Mas o cara era louco, né? Com certeza ele teria feito alguma coisa com o Craig caso ele não ficasse mega estressado. ainda bem que o Kyle estava acordado!  
> E o lemon? Quem gostou? o/  
> Eu descobri, com essa fic, que eu adoro fazer as preliminares, beijos, o sexo oral, mas quando chega no ato em si eu fico perdida heheh.  
> Enfim, vou parar de tagarelar!
> 
> Deem suas opiniões sobre esse capítulo e sobre a história toda!
> 
> Enfim, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado. <3
> 
> Beijos =3
> 
> Até mais!

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) que além de pedir a fic, onde ficamos até tarde falando dela e das coisas legais, e por betá-la também! Foi muito divertido fazer uma fic relâmpago (de quase uma semana), te deixei dormir pensando nela e ainda com uma tema que você sabe que amo!! Pode me pedir mais quando quiser kkkk.
> 
> Bom, então, o que acharam?  
> Aqui vemos um capítulo bem tranquilo, com a chegada do Kyle e a reação de Craig! O que vocês acham que vai acontecer no dia seguinte?  
> E essa cena final?? Medo...
> 
> Deem suas opiniões sobre esse capítulo e o que esperam no próximo!
> 
> E deixem-me falar um pouco sobre o shipp! Conforme eu lia o relato, eu pensei muito no Craig, ainda mais que a própria Clots achava isso e utilizei ele, mas o Kyle veio de repente! Eu amo colocar ele nas minhas fics, apesar eu preferir narrar o Stan heheh. Então eu decidi escrever Cryle, ainda mais que não há muitas fics deles por aí!
> 
> Postarei o outro amanhã, que já está prontinho <3
> 
> Enfim, é isso por enquanto!
> 
> Beijos =3
> 
> Até o próximo!


End file.
